Light of the Silent
by Princess Peachella
Summary: May is an amazing dancer-she can dance almost anything. Now, she has to help a certain hip-hop dancer in the next class dance. Contestshipping.


Hey guys! I recently watched Hunger Games, and it was awesome! Though it's a bit different from the book (Less violent!), it still made me kick the seats of the one in front (Sorry girlfriend!) and laugh uncontrollably. Enjoy the fic and Happy Hunger Games!

January 10th-May's POV

It was a sunny winter afternoon, despite the snowflakes falling on the sidewalk as I walked. I was on my way to ballet class, the only class I felt I couldn't be judged, no matter what. Ever since I was little, I had fallen in love with dancing, and it has become a big part of who I am. I've taken ballet ever since I was five, and it's become a habit to go to ballet class on Wednesdays after school.

As I go inside the pastel-colored building, I am greeted by many friends. The receptionist, Dawn, who would talk to me endlessly then realize I couldn't understand a thing, Leaf, a hip-hop student that takes classes in the room next to mine and Misty, my bestest friend in the whole world who takes ballet with me.

"Settle down class. Today we'll start rehearsing for the recital on the 24th." Our ballet instructor, Miss Cynthia, tells us. It's the recital already? I can't believe it! "Okay now. You'll be pairing up with a classmate. You have the freedom to pick whoever you wish." The class transforms from peaceful to chaotic as each and every one of us tries to find a partner. Luckily, Misty and I had the same thing in mind, so we became partners instantly. Once everyone got a partner, Miss Cynthia assigned us to our parts. Misty and I were assigned to do the opening along with a few others. We were both so happy to be part of the opening. It's because being in the opening is an honourable thing-we don't know why though, the older ballet students just told us.

After two and a half hours practicing, we managed to do one-fourth of the overall performance. The ones doing the other parts seemed to be doing their routine nicely too. "Good job to everyone, I saw you all work hard today! Class Dismissed! But May, come stay a bit." Miss Cynthia declares dismissal, though I have to stay.

"May. You're an excellent student, do you know that?" She tells me with a smile. I nod and blush at the same time.

"Even if you can't hear a single word, your mouth reading is remarkable. That is why I need your help. You see, there's a student in the hip-hop class next door who could really use your help. So do you think you could teach him a few things?" Me? Become a tutor? This was too good to be true! I nodded my head happily, saying I wanted to do it.

"Great. You'll meet him on Thursdays after school starting tomorrow. Is that alright?" I nod once more.

"Okay. Thank you May. I'll see you tomorrow then!" I wave goodbye to Miss Cynthia as I leave the classroom.

Oh my way home, I was happily thinking about me being someone's tutor! I couldn't wait! Maybe he and I could be friends! Yay! I was skipping home joyfully like a crazy idiot, but who cares? I feel so blissful right now! Suddenly, I fell on the floor. HARD.

"Watch where you're going, bunny ears!" A green-haired boy yells at me. If only I could yell back. Instead I mouthed a 'sorry' and glared at him. Why that annoying creep! He doesn't even know me, and he calls me bunny ears. I hope my student wouldn't be that irritating.

"May! How was class?" My mom says. I tell her (in sign language of course) about the recital and tutoring and the nerd who made fun of my hair.

"So you'll be a tutor now, huh? I'm proud of you sweetie. Don't listen to that boy. He's probably in a bad mood that's all." My mom smiles. "Now, let's eat dinner. Your brother ate ahead of you, and your father's going home late."

The next day, I happily met Miss Cynthia, looking forward to the first day of tutoring. I followed her to the next room.

"May, this is Drew. Drew this is May, and she'll be assisting you in whatever you have trouble in. Get to know each other well! I'll see you tomorrow!" Miss Cynthia left. I probably looked like a fish with my mouth open wide.

"So you're my tutor, huh, Bunny Ears?" He smirks. He really is getting on my nerves. If only I could yell at him…

"What's the matter? Don't you have a tongue or something?" Okay. I was a bit pissed at the hair joke, but this is too much. I was about to hit him when Miss Cynthia opened the door quickly and said something to Drew. He nodded, and looked like he realized something.

"So you're deaf. But you understand what I'm saying. Cool." He says, his face reddening. I run over to the whiteboard and scribble an 'It's okay' on it.

"So…what'll I be learning today, o great hip-hop instructor?" He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and write 'What are you having a hard time with?'

"Um…everything…" He blushes. I giggle a bit then write 'Show me a few moves you can do. Then I'll help' He shrugs and begins to twist and turn and flip himself like a Frisbee. Then he finished. "There. Was that any good?" He asks. I smile and nod at him. 'But you're a bit too shaky. And you look stiff and rehearsed. Not spontaneous enough. But I think we can fix that.' It was my turn to smirk. This is gonna be fun.

Over the next few weeks, we spend time dancing together. Out of boredom, I even teach him how to do ballet, but sadly, it isn't for him. He has the grace of a bull. I could say that we've grown really close, and he doesn't tease me as much, but I'm not saying he doesn't. He still calls me 'Bunny Ears' on occasion and often makes fun of me.

Last week was quite awkward. He was talking about his girlfriend the entire time. Like how pretty she was and how talented she was and that I'd never stand a chance against her dancing. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. Am I happy? No. Am I furious? Hell Yeah. And so after that day, I couldn't get him out of my mind. Before I went to sleep I wondered if was sleeping already. In the shower, I thought about his arms and how full of muscle they were. I sighed. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm in love with Drew. But then, he has a girlfriend.

Today is the last Thursday we'll be meeting. I'm really proud of myself for being able to teach someone how to dance and I'm proud of him because well, he's learned something.

"Hey May. Ready for the last day of this tutoring thing?" He sits beside me on the floor. I nod. And so, we start.

At the end of the day, we were really tired, and we decided to get a drink from the soda machine.

"So, uh, will you be taking lessons here for the next year as well?" Drew asks. I smile in approval.

"That's nice." He says. I give him a questioning look.

"Oh um, well, I'm going to take piano lessons. That's why you won't see me here anymore." He gets his soda from the machine. I put in a dollar and select a soda. My face falters a bit. I think he saw because he looked at me.

"Oh don't worry May. I might come back a few times to visit." The soda's finished and I take it. I look at my watch and realize it's quite late. I shove the watch into his face and he smiles. "Okay. I'll take you home." I shake my head, my face reddening. "Come on. Just this once." I sigh. We walk towards my house.

"May! You're back! And you've brought Drew too! Come in!" My mom greets us out on the front porch. My mom and Drew talk a lot about stuff, and I didn't bother deciphering because I was too tired. Finally, Drew stood up, about to leave. He waves goodbye and I wave in return. After he left, I was a bit sad. I'm really gonna miss him.

"You like him don't you?" My mom asks. I blush and deny.

"Oh come on. And he likes you too." She chuckles. 'He has a girlfriend!' I say in sign language.

"We'll see about that." My mom smirks and prepares dinner.

January 24th

Today's the day! I'm so excited! I run over to the school as fast as I can. I greet my friends as usual, and Misty and I rehearse a bit with the others. We were the first ones to perform, so I was a bit nervous. Then they call us out. Here it goes! I did my best twirling around and making everything look graceful, and I think we did quite well. The audience seemed content. I was happy after the nerve-wrecking performance.

When I went backstage, I saw Drew. I don't know what came over me, but I hugged him. Then the gap between us was getting smaller, and smaller, and I pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was like nothing I've ever done before. It felt so right, like this was what I was meant to do after fifteen years of existence. We pulled apart, and I blushed really hard. I tried to run away, but he got hold of my arm.

"May. Why'd you do that?" I blushed. I didn't know how to tell him, I didn't have anything to write with, so I relied on mouthing the words. 'Well, I like you Drew. I know you have a girlfriend, and I'm so sorry for doing that.' I felt so embarrassed!

"Oh, um…how should I say this? I lied. I don't have a girlfriend." He said shyly. I pretended to be mad and glared at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied. I kinda wanted you to be jealous." I stopped glaring and hugged him. I started smiling and then I looked at him. 'I was jealous.' He laughs at me, and Misty comes along.

"Well, well well! Who's this May? Your boyfriend?" Misty says. Drew and I look at each other then blush.

"I'm Drew. And yes, I am her boyfriend." He tells Misty. Misty seems content with that. She smiles at the both of us then walks away.

'I'm your girlfriend now?' I ask. He looks at me, confused. I repeat the question.

"Of course you are." He puts an arm around me. "Now, I have a performance. So I'll see you later." He kisses me on the cheek lightly and I blush again.

After Drew's performance, I tell my mom that we're together now, and she seems so happy. She kept mumbling things and acted like a crazy nut though. A little while after that, she leaves us alone, and Drew and I go outside and talk.

I poke his shoulder. 'Aren't you going to piano school?' I ask.

"Yeah. But don't worry. I'll do my best to meet up with you, and maybe we could even go out a few times." He says, smiling. I smile back at him, and we both walk, wherever this road would take us. It was then that I realized that I've found someone to love and hopefully, we'll be together for the rest of our lives.


End file.
